mlp:Sombra x Fluttershy clopfic
by Toxin wolf
Summary: okay, so basically Fluttershy and sombra have sex and if I lose another bet I have to do the family and another clopfic they get caught by rainbow but the princesses think she is lying because Fluttershy said they weren't and sombra did too they were having a tea party instead at the time


**( I lost a bet and had to right a clopfic...)** **I hope you enjoy you sombra x Fluttershy shippers!!**

It was morning and sombra couldn't stop thinking about that mare, Fluttershy was all he could think of he sat in his cave dreaming of her. Sombra woke up from his dream of fucking the light yellow pony with her soft fluffy pink mane. He got up and noticed it was just a dream... "fuck..." Sombra whispered to himself as he saw the light blue sky outside of his cave, his cock begging for that mare. Twilight was outside the cave and had asked Sombra "if you would come out peacefully maybe we could help you with your problems! will you let us help you!?" Sombra tilted his head ' why would this alicorn come alone with no help to ask me this' he thought "I would come out, if I wasn't so upset" he replied trying to get her to go away Fluttershy was behind twilight and asked Sombra "may I come in?" his head jumped up he layed on his stomach "yes... but twilight can't" he replied to the lovely pegasus. "Twilight you may leave now." Fluttershy told her nicely "b-but what if he hurts you!" she said worriedly "I know what I'm doing... ask discord" Fluttershy smiled and walked in the cave. Sombra couldn't resist her beautiful body her lovely wings, "Sombra? would you be nice enough to tell me what your problems are and how I could help?" the adorable pegasus asked Sombra. Sombra looked up from the ground "my problem... no pony has ever asked me what's wrong... I'll answer" he hesitated. She smiled alittle bit "what is it?" she asked. To her surprise Sombra had said "my problem is this special somepony I love... probably hates me..." she started to look upset "who is this special somepony?if you don't mind me asking.." she looked upset as she trotted up to Sombra and sat Infront of him. "her name, who is she?... why she is sitting right Infront of me!" he giggled as a tear ran down his cheek "m-me!" Fluttershy gasped now snuggling against Sombra "well I like you too" she giggled as she blushed badly. "wait... what!" he smiled as he snuggled next to the pegasus "s-so can w-we hop to the next level? if you know what I mean." the ponies smiled together "yeah! let's take that armor of yours off" she smiled as she helped undress the stallion. When Sombra saw the pony stand on her hind legs her vagina was visible to him. he blushed but resisted it untill he got the last piece of armor off. Fluttershy then layed down hind legs up and spread wide his cock stiffened so he got closer and touched Fluttershys ass then rubbed her vagina. As she moaned he twisted her around and put his cock in the pegasus's mouth and she started to suck on the cock she moaned and he moaned. Soon after she stopped and bent over as she had done earlier, then flicked her tail out the way. Sombra had blushed and jumped ontop not hurting the pegasus and shoved his cock right into her vagina thrusting they both moaned. Fluttershy had moaned alot and Sombra heard her moan "S-s-s-sombra would you g-go faster?" he nodded and thrusted harder into the tight wet pussy and soon got faster and faster loosing they pegasus's vagina she then collapsed. Sombra did the same neither had came yet but were still exhausted. Fluttershy had got ontop of Sombra and started to moan as she slowly inserted Sombra's cock inside her. Rainbow dash came to check on Fluttershy when Rainbow dash peeked in and she saw her best friend _fucking_ the enemy she gasped and flew back to tell the princesses. Fluttershy had smiled as she came all over Sombra's cock he moaned as she slowly pulled off the stallion and started to lick suck and kiss Sombra's cock and balls not long after he moaned "I'm gonna cum!" Fluttershy gasped and had sat ontop of him and inserted his penis into her vagina as they flipped spots, he cummed inside the small pegasus's vagina. It overloaded her vagina and started to spill all over the pegasus's vagina and asshole. Sombra smiled as he trotted November the mares face he stuck his cock Infront of her muzzle she started to suck the cum off his vagina. An hour later, Sombra and Fluttershy were having tea that she had brought along and Celestia had peeked in the cave and they were drinking tea "hello princess" Fluttershy smiled "I heard you were having sex with Sombra..." she looked unhappy "n-no, princess I'd never have sex with him" she blushed and sombra did aswell "okay you can have two minutes then we leave Fluttershy!" Luna yelled from the clouds "meet me in my home tonight by 8:30 I'll have my animals asleep and we can do this again.." Fluttershy whispered. "bye m- Fluttershy" Sombra smiled as the others flew away

 **the _END_** **I never knew that it would come to an end! phew**


End file.
